Samantha Young
Samantha Young is a human mutant with a living life to find a new boyfriend due to losing her old one in the past. She is best friends with Jonathan & Brianna Young. She is the adoptive daughter of James & Sierra Young, and adoptive sister of Holly Young. Personality Samantha is just like Brianna a smart yet beautiful girl. She can get angry quickly when messes with her hair and looks. She cares for her looks but mostly for Jonathan ans strongly loyal to him by making him by flirting with men and pickpocket their money for bullying and being mean to Jonathan. She can be helpful with Jonathan's problems such as his anger and his needs. Samantha uses her beauty to get attention from other men. She uses this to avoid being alone, she already knows about Jonathan's feelings for Brianna. During fighting, Samantha is proven to be ruthless fighter, often using her knives and the wind to land devastating blows. Equipment Two Knives:Samantha carries two hunting knives for close combat and also for stealth take downs. *'Enhanced Durability':Since Jonathan modified with one of the strongest materials, the knives are very durable and can not be break easily. Guitar:On rare events, Samantha carries a guitar for sound-based abilities and sometimes for close combat. *'Enhanced Durability':Despite being a musical instrument, the guitar is very resistant to damage. 119BR.jpeg guitar.jpg Powers & Abilities Fighting Style Various:Samantha can use different types of fighting styles to deal with her opponents. *'Knife Fighter':Samantha uses knives for combat by overwhelming the opponent with brute force and immense speed to slice her enemies. *'Siren Cat:Quiet Purr':On rare occasions, Samantha uses her guitar to manipulate sound frequencies to attract people with her irresistible music and hypnotize them to do her bidding, also uses sound in combat as well as using her guitar in close combat. *'Martial Arts':Samantha can use her martial arts to deal with her opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Human Mutant Powers Vast Spiritual Power:Samantha has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. Jonathan warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. *'Spiritual Pressure':Samantha can release a huge amount of spiritual power that will affect her opponents and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':Upon sensing her power, people will be feared by her devastating power. Advanced Growth Rate:Samantha has quickly developed of her skills, such as her guitar, knives and fighting skills withing several days. Enhanced Combat:Samantha has skills of all various types of combat. *'Martial Arts Master':Samantha is very unique when it comes to martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Samantha is a master of types of weapons. **'Master Knifeman':Samantha has the combat of knife fighting. Also to slice through any substances. ***'Double-Knife Wielding':Samantha is very persistent in using two knives. **'Musical Weaponry':In rare situations and/or events, Samantha can use musical instruments as weapons. ***'Master Guitarist':Samantha is a master guitar player able to lure people by manipulating sound from her guitar. She also uses her guitar as weapon in close combat as a heavy object. *'Master Marksmanship':Samantha can throw weapons and objects from miles away, it will always hit its mark. Enhanced Intellect:Samantha intellect has increased making her understand math problems. *'Hypercognition':Samantha can learn at a very fast rate. *'Enhanced Memory':Samantha can remember everything without worrying about forgetting math equations. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Samantha can copy and learn others movements by observing them. *'Mental Shield':Samantha is immune to every mental abilities. *'Intuitive Intellect':Samantha can learn without education with ease. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all members of the Young family, Samantha can speak in all languages. **'Escape Artistry':Samantha can escape every situation that seems impossible. **'Mechanical Intuition':Samantha can understand how machines work and operate. **'Science Intuition':Samantha has high knowledge in various types of science. **'Mathematical Intuition':Samantha has high-level knowledge in math and can understand complex problems. **'Master Assassin':Samantha is a skilled deadly assassin. **'Master Thief':Samantha can steal and rob without any trouble. **'Master Acrobatic':Samantha is a skilled acrobatic than any other. **'Master Manipulator':Samantha can fool people that she is a sweet young girl. Enhanced Strength:Despite her appearance, Samantha is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, Samantha is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':She also possess immense strength in both her fists and legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Samantha has a great level of speed able to catch up with her opponents, react and move faster. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Samantha has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. *'Accelerated Metabolism':Her metabolism allows her to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Samantha can deliver fast punches and kicks even swinging her knives faster. *'Wall and Water Running':She is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':Samantha can move at a burst of speed that her opponents can't follow with their eyes. *'Afterimages':Samantha can create images of herself when using her speed to fool people into attacking them. Invulnerability:Samantha is immune any physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Samantha is immune to bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':Samantha can go a long period of time without getting tired out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Samantha is able to resist any damage she receives and still maintain herself active. **'Hunger Suppression':Samantha can focus suppressing her hunger for weeks. **'Thermal Resistance':Samantha can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Electrical Resistance':Samantha can resist powerful electricity attacks. **'Pain Suppression':Samantha can fight while suppressing her fatal injuries, no matter how fatal it is. **'Explosion Durability':Samantha can resist strong explosions. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Samantha can be durable to radiation attacks. Enhanced Senses:Samantha has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':Samantha can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Samantha can climb any narrow spaces with ease. *'Enhanced Hearing':Samantha has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':Samantha is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':Samantha is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. *'Sixth Sense':Samantha can perceive and see things that aren't really there. **'High Spirit Awareness':Samantha can see spiritual beings and demons that humans can't. ***'Paranormal Awareness':Samantha sense spiritual beings and demons, and identify them. ***'Power Detection':Samantha can sense supernatural powers of different energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':By sensing their energy, Samantha can track people down to their location. Enhanced Flexibility:Samantha is able to bend & twist her body without bone trouble. Enhanced Dexterity:Samantha is skilled in playing her guitar and fighting with her knives. Physical Attraction:Like all members, Samantha has flawless beauty. *'Sexual Inducement':Samantha can sexually seduce others, but it only works when she takes off her clothes. **'Sexual Frenzy':When Samantha makes skin contact with others, it will make them more pleasure sending them into a sexual frenzy. Enhanced Immunity:Her immunity is so strong it can neutralize all toxins. *'Protected Senses':With her immunity, Samantha's senses can't be overloaded. *'Allergy Immunity':Samantha is immune to her own allergies. *'Disease & Poison Immunity':Samantha can't be affected or harm by deadly diseases or poisons. *'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Samantha can't be affected by radiation. *'Drug & Alcohol Immunity':Samantha is immune to the effects of toxic drugs and alcoholism. Empathy:Samantha can understand people's emotions and pain of others. *'Animal Empathy':Samantha can understand the pain and emotions of non-human beings, such as animals. **'Animal Communication':Samantha can perceive animal language and talk to them. *'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':Samantha can fool around with people's emotions and cause others to feel some. **'Rage Inducement':When Samantha shows off and sexually aroused others, women feels enraged on what she's doing. **'Fear Inducement':Samantha can make others feel fear when it comes to her fearsome power and using deadly art skills. **'Tranquility Inducement':Samantha and Brianna are the only ones who are able to keep and calm down Jonathan. *'Emotion Empowerment':Samantha can get stronger and gain power from her own emotions. **'Rage Empowerment':Samantha can gain strength from her own rage. Strong Will:Samantha possess incredible will power, able to resist being possessed, surviving disaster or defying death. *'One-Man Army':Samantha can take on an entire army no matter how outnumbered she is. *'Fear Masking':Samantha can suppress her inner fear and fight with restless courage. *'Seduction Immunity':Samantha is immune to the point she can't aroused by other boys. *'Limitless Potential':Samantha can push her body through the normal limitations of her physical and mental abilities. *'Strong Heart':Samantha possess a strong heart. **'Bond Empowerment':Samantha can gain more power from having friends. **'Enhanced Charisma':Samantha can earn the trust and loyalty of others. *'Strong Soul':Samantha also possess a strong soul. Tranquil State:Samantha can enter a state that will make her calm in all situations allowing her to resist stress and hesitation. *'Tranquil Fury':Samantha can transfer all of her rage into combat while remaining calm and in control. Cartoon Physics:Samantha can mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws into reality. *'Logic Manipulation':By mimicking cartoons, Samantha can bend the rules of logic itself. Manipulations Sound Sound Manipulation & Generation:Samantha can manipulate, control and generate sound by using her guitar. *'Musical Combat':Samantha can infuse music into various forms by using her guitar. *'Siren Song':By playing her guitar, Samantha can lure people with irresistible music. **'Desire Inducement':Using her "Siren Song", people can't resist to listen to her song. *'Musical Spell Casting':By using her guitar, she can cast musical spells. **'Hypnotic Music':Samantha is able to hypnotize people using her guitar. She strings her guitar sending a spiral wave to the crowd hypnotizing to attack or control. **'Sonic Wave':When Samantha strings her guitar it sends a echo wave sending her opponents flying also powerful enough to make temporarily deaf and shattering glass objects. Air Wind Manipulation & Generation:Samantha can manipulate, control and generate powerful winds and air molecules. *'Air Combat & Infusion':Samantha can infuse her wind powers into her knives and utilize it into combat. **'Razor Wind':By using the air around her, Samantha can create powerful wind currents that can slice enemies and objects. ***'Air Blades':By using her knives to slice the air, Samantha can send thin air blades at her opponents slicing them. Their too thin for the human eye to see and too fast to dodge. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Samantha can manipulate and control her different essences of life energy. *'Powering Up':Samantha can power her life energy increasing her power, but she is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. **'Self-Power Augmentation':When increasing her power, Samantha's powers become more stronger than usual. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue':Samantha's body becomes more dense when increasing her power. ***'Stab & Slash Immunity':With her body harden, sharp weapons will often break upon impact. *'Suppressing':Samantha can suppress her life energy decreasing her power, but to also hide from power detectors. *'Spirit Energy & Spiritual Force Manipulation':Samantha can manipulate her own spirit energy and her spiritual essence within her own soul. **'Wall & Water Walking':By focusing her spirit energy at the bottom of her feet, Samantha can walk on walls, ceilings, earth, metal, trees and water, defying gravity. **'Spiritual Energy Conversion':Samantha can convert her spirit energy into matter such as wind. ***'Elemental Cloning':Samantha doesn't have the power to control fire, earth, electricity or water like Jonathan or Brianna, but she can convert her spirit energy into elements to clone herself. ****'Fire, Water, Earth & Electricity Clone Jutsu':Samantha can create images of herself using the four elements she knows. The clones can look exactly her, they have her appearance, personalities and they think like her. If defeated they dissolve into their original form. *****'Clone & Memory Absorption':When one of all of her clones cancels itself out, all of the clones memories on what they did, see and hear, will be transported back to Samantha. *'Chi Manipulation':She can also manipulate her own chi. **'Mystical Martial Arts':Samantha can utilize various forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':She can perform every traditional martial arts at a superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':As a mutant, she can perform mutant abilities. **'Power Level Detection':Samantha can sense the strength and feel her opponent's power level whenever it's increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters